


Where Would You Go?

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [95]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Where Would You Go?

“If you could visit anywhere in the world, where would you go?

“Napoleon, together and separately, we have covered just about everywhere on the globe.”

“That’s for work, Tovarisch. Where would you go as a tourist?”

“My previous statement still holds true. Please go and find someone else to irritate? I am sure the secretarial pool would enjoy a visit.”

“The head of department has banned me from going in except for official business.”

“Mrs Gillespie is a very smart woman.”

“So, where would you go?”

“Anyplace in which I do not have to deal with a bored Napoleon Solo.”


End file.
